Harry Potter and the New World Order
by Sarcalogos
Summary: Harry is trying to make sense of a world without war. What will he do with his nemesis destroyed? Will he finish his education? Will his friends be by his side and will Ginny ever talk to him again?
1. A few weeks later

It was morning the birds were singing, the trees swaying gently in the warm breeze and there were families of Gnomes climbing over the broken down fence, heading from the Orchard and towards the chicken house. The early morning sun was reflecting off of the various objects scattered around the garden and the ramshackle house stood proud, basking in the new summers day. Harry Potter was missing all of this glory though, he was dead to the world, sleeping in the small attic bedroom amidst the bright orange colours of his best friends Quidditch team. Suddenly out of nowhere came a high pitched screeching noise.

"Oi! Pig… Shut the bloody hell up" Said Ron in a rather grumpy voice. Ron sat up quickly, grabbing the blanket that he had kicked onto the floor and shoving it back over the tiny owls cage. "Sorry Harry…" He mumbled.

"S'ok" mumbled a sleepy Harry. As Harry rolled over, despite himself he began to wake up and small details started to filter into his brain, 'dead' he thought over and over 'we won, he cant come back' but these happy thoughts soon began to be eclipsed by painful ones 'Fred gone. Remus gone. Tonks gone. Colin gone. Snape gone.' The price of Voldemorts downfall had undoubtedly been high, was it too high Harry had wondered several times, Hermione was always ferocious in her reply when he was careless enough to wonder these thoughts out loud 'don't be stupid' shed said 'he would have killed them anyway, more if he hadn't been stopped'. Harry knew that she was right, but still he couldn't shake the sense of guilt that crept up on him, so many lives had been lost. Abruptly the bedroom door opened with a bang,

"Get up! And come downstairs now… Mum says breakfasts ready" and Ginny was gone in a flash before Harry had time to focus his eyes on her. He sighed and sat up, he had been at the Burrow for a month now- he had returned with the Weasleys soon after the battle of Hogwarts was over. He almost hadn't, he didn't want to intrude on their grief, but Mrs Weasley had insisted, told him that she couldn't bear losing him as well, she wanted everyone close to her. So against his better judgement he had returned with them, helped Mr. Weasley organise Fred's funeral and tried to comfort Ron as best he could. Mrs. Weasley and George were beyond comfort, Molly had sat and wept for days, George had just sat, stock still, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. The Funeral had been awful, Hermione who had arrived back from Australia that morning sat on one side of Ron and he was on the other. Bill and Charlie had quite literally propped George up throughout the whole affair. Ginny had sat with Percy who seemed almost as inconsolable as George; Mr Weasley had sat with his arms around his wife. Harry felt as though he had spent most of the two weeks after Voldemorts death at funerals, he had gone to as many of them as he could, wanting to pay his respects to all who had died fighting Voldemort with him.

He felt drained after they had all, finally, come to an end. But through his grief and exhaustion he was very aware that he wanted to talk to Ginny, to hold her and comfort her, but she remained out of reach. She seemed to be barely speaking to him and he had no idea how she was feeling. He glanced at Ron who was now dressed and pulling on his socks, and thought how strong his best friend was, he had coped so well. Three weeks ago he had buried his brother and yet Ron was already showing signs of coming though the worst of his grief, in fact thought Harry all of the Weasleys were, except George. George hadn't smiled or laughed since the day Fred died and Harry knew that this was fast becoming everyone's biggest concern. He hurriedly dressed as Ron fed Pig his breakfast and together they walked downstairs to the Burrows small kitchen.

They were greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs, and the sight of a crowded table, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Hermione were sitting talking in low voices while Mrs. Weasley began serving the food.

"Sit down boys," Said Molly, "and eat this before it goes cold" She shoved steaming plates of cooked breakfast in front of them all, but a quick look around the table told Harry that the others were feeling no more hungry than he was. No one seemed to have much of an appetite these days, but despite this Molly seemed unable to stop cooking for them all, it was simply her way of dealing with things.

"I still think you should leave him be Father" came Percy's voice,

"I disagree" said Bill "He's got to realise we care".

"He knows that! He wants to be alone" Ginny now. Harry knew what they were arguing about, had heard this familiar conversation before, the family were divided on how best to help George. He was keeping to his old room upstairs and hardly eating anything. Nothing any of them tried seemed to make him feel better, and Harry somehow doubted that forcing company on him would help.

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out to the bottom of the garden and sat on the grass under the trees, this had become their custom lately, and Harry attributed it to all the time they had spent camping together in the previous year. Sometimes they talked about things, but mostly they sat in companionable silence, each trying to make sense of the world in which they now lived. After half an hour of silence, Harry saw Hermione glance tentatively first at Ron and then at him, he shifted unconsciously preparing himself, she clearly had something to say.

"Harry, Ron. I think we ought to start talking about the future"

"The future?" Ron said dimly as if this was an alien concept to him.

"Yes, I, well we, ought to decide what we're going to do."

"Do?"

"Yes Ronald!" snapped Hermione clearly frustrated with Ron's dreamlike state. "I mean, uh, well life goes on doesn't it?"

"If you're lucky," said Harry sharply.

"Oh, well you know what I mean, I'm not trying to be disrespectful Harry… but, well I mean apparition for instance!"

"What about it?" Harry asked clearly puzzled.

"Well, you two haven't got a license… and well I really think you ought to sit your tests."

"Huh? You know we can do it Hermione, we spent all last year doing it…" Said Ron.

"Yes but, illegally, and now- don't you think you ought to make it official?"

"You're right" cut in Harry, stopping Ron from becoming even more indignant with her, "it's the first step isn't it? If we want to create a better world, we can't continue breaking the law can we?" Ron grunted his approval and Hermione nodded. Harry looked at her and suddenly knew what she was going to say next.

"You think we should also Owl Hogwarts don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"What on earth for" Said Ron looking incredulous now.

"Well, we need to re-enrol don't we? If we want to get our NEWTS" Pointed out Hermione. They talked a bit more and it soon became clear that Ron did not want to get his NEWTs. In fact Harry was surprised at how clear Ron was on this point. It seemed to him that Ron had been thinking much more about the future than he was letting on. Ron had decided that it was up to him to help George, to join his business and make sure it became the complete success that Fred has always wanted it to be. This attitude surprised Harry a lot, but the more he heard Ron talk about it the more it made sense- the other brothers all had careers, Ginny had another year of school ahead of her and Ron had never really had any burning career ambitions of his own. It was an uncomfortable thought for Harry though, that he might set out for Hogwarts again in September without Ron. Although Harry knew that it was important for him to finish his education he wasn't sure that he would enjoy it, a full year at school without Ron and surrounded by classmates a year younger than him wasn't an inviting thought. Although he considered ruefully, thinking of Ginny, there would be compensations.

Almost two weeks later Harry and Ron got up early, dressed in silence and made their way down to the kitchen in The Burrow. The kitchen was empty for a change and this made the day seem even more momentous to Harry. He knew it was stupid but he was nervous, today was the day of his apparition test. Even though he and Ron had probably apparated a hundred times last year he was worried that they would mess it up today. He turned palely towards his friend, but before he could speak Ron burst out,

"I don't know what you're so worried about, its not like YOU failed it last time"

"That's because there was no 'last time' for me" Harry shot back stung. He knew Ron was stressed but he wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic right then. He wasn't very proud of how he was feeling, but he couldn't help it, what would everyone say if he failed. 'The boy who lived' can't apparate', would people start to wonder how the man they heralded as the 'saviour of the wizarding world' could possibly have defeated the darkest wizard of all time, if he couldn't master a simple thing like apparition. He shook himself, don't be silly he thought- I can do it.

"Lets get it over with then" Ron said and reached into the small pot of powder by the fire place, he lit a fire with his wand and threw the powder into the grate, at once the flames tuned emerald green and he climbed in, shouting "The Hogs Head". Harry watched him spin out of sight and then followed him, catching glimpses of deserted Wizarding kitchens and living rooms on the way; soon he was stumbling out of the fireplace onto the dusty wooden floor of the Hogs Head pub. Feeling slightly sick he glanced up and saw Aberforth staring at him from behind the bar.

"Morning" said Aberforth; "bit early for a drink isn't it?"

"Sorry mate, just passing through, things to do y'know" said Ron.

"Ah apparition test is it?" Aberforth stared past Ron and look appraisingly at Harry, "You'll probably be alright." Harry and Ron both nodded weakly and walked out into the crisp morning sunshine outside,

"How'd he know?" Muttered Harry to Ron as they went.

"He's a Dumbledore isn't he?" replied Ron as if that explained everything. A few yards away they noticed a rather small man, with a drab bowtie and a bushy beard watching them. They hurried over to him,

"Are you our apparition examiner?" Harry asked him nervously.

"Yes I am, and are you really Harry Potter, _The _Harry Potter? Well, my my what an interesting day this is turning out to be" As far as Harry was concerned he had neither said or done anything interesting and he rather resented the greedy, Slughornish, way this small man was looking at him. Ron coughed slightly making Harry realise that the man was annoying Ron quite as much as he was annoying him.

"Yes, the Weasley boy as well. Spattergroit they said, but I often wondered. Hmmm"

"Right, well uh, shall we crack on then?" Said Ron. The small man twitched his beard in the direction of Harry again, but seemed to give himself a small shake and pull what there was of himself together. The test took only a few minutes and it soon became clear that neither Harry nor Ron had needed to be worried, they were both more than capable of passing. They apparated every few feet onto crosses marked out by the examiner and then finally performed a few tricky manoeuvres onto particular steps and awkward places. Harry couldn't help thanking the death eaters for providing him with so much practice last year, forcing him to get in and out of Grimmauld place so precisely.

After Ron performed a particularly tricky apparition into the doorway of Honeydukes, the examiner at last seemed satisfied with them both and pronounced them fully qualified, before taking a long last look at Harry and disaparating. Turning to each other and grinning Ron said,

"Drink?"

"Couldn't agree more" Replied Harry and with two, simultaneously loud cracks the two of them disapperated into the bar of The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh! Y.. You gave me quite a fright!" Stammered Rosmerta flustered, her arms flapping and chest heaving.

"Sorry, wouldn't normally be so rude Madame Rosmerta but, see Harry and I have just passed our Apparition tests and…"

"Well I don't see that as any reason to be so rude, apparating right into my bar at this time of day, young men these days, no manners!" But she was smiling now, "So what'll it be?"

"Two firewhiskeys please" Said Ron jubilantly, Harry pulled out his money bag, but Rosmerta waved it away, she wouldn't hear of Harry paying for a drink in her bar, she produced the firewhiskeys and pressed them onto Harry and Ron, insisting that after all they'd done they deserved the odd free drink. Harry had come across this attitude a number of times since Voldemorts death and he didn't much like it, it felt awkward receiving gratitude for simply doing what anyone would have done. But he supposed, as Ron had pointed out, he should accept people's gratitude with good grace.

Despite the fact that it was still early in the morning Harry and Ron downed their drinks and shuddering, still unused to drinking something so strong, they grinned to each other and apparated again this time to the edge of the Weasleys' garden. As they walked over the grass towards the house Ron began describing his apparition triumphs to Harry,

"Did you see that last one, I did? I did it on one leg, straight into the centre of the doorway. 'Course I was worried I was gonna hit the door frame so I sort of did" he mimed breathing in, holding his arms tightly, "and then, well pop, I was in, right in the centre!"

Harry grinned, and was forcibly reminded of a joyful Ron after he had won the Quidditch cup in their fifth year. Before he could tell his best mate how glad he was to see him so happy again, they reached the house and heard quite a commotion coming from the kitchen. They exchanged a worried glance and rushed inside together. It soon became clear to Harry that he shouldn't have been worried, Mrs. Weasley was looking positively ecstatic and exclaiming over a frankly embarrassed looking Ginny, who was being patted on the back by Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Hermione it seemed to him was forcing a look of jollity and smiling on from the sidelines. George, typically was nowhere in sight.

"Whats going on? Whats the fuss about?" asked Ron, momentarily forgetting his own good news.

"Ginny's been made Head girl" exclaimed Bill, "The Hogwarts letters arrived today!"

"Oh, right, uh well done Gin" Ron said awkwardly, "Well, Harry and I passed, so there's some more good news".

"Oh Ron!" Said Hermione running up to him and hugging him, "well done! And you too Harry!" The jubilant atmosphere in the kitchen continued for some time, everyone patting Harry, Ron and Ginny on the back, it was like the tension that had been resting over the Weasley family since the end of the war, had finally lifted, a sense of hope and excitement spread through the kitchen again.

Mrs. Weasley decided that as their was so much to celebrate she would organise a party for that evening, and she immediately set to, telling everyone what to do. Before they knew what was happening, Bill and Charlie had been sent shopping to Diagon Alley, Mr Weasley had been sent to write owls inviting friends over, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny had been drafted in to help with the cooking, Percy sent to degnome the garden and clean out the chickens, and Harry and Ron sent upstairs to tidy up.

Once they were out of the kitchen, Ron muttered to Harry that they should go and check on George, he agreed but he couldn't pretend he wasn't apprehensive, what could he possibly say that would make George glad the family were celebrating he thought. He watched Ron knock gently on the door to the room that the twins had shared, and waited a few moments, when no reply came they took that to mean 'come in' and opened the door. One glance around the room told Harry just how George was feeling, the room used to be filled with boxes overflowing with tricks and jokes, it used to smell faintly of gunpowder. It was a room that suited the characters of the twins perfectly. Now it seemed everything that reminded George of Fred had been pushed into the corner of the room, and covered with a dirty grey blanket. The various posters and decorations had been taken down and George had hung black drapes in their place, the room smelled now it seemed to Harry of despair and hopelessness. George himself was sitting in the shadows of the room, near the window but he hadn't bothered to open the curtains, or get dressed. He sat unshaven in a pair of old pyjamas, which were in true Weasley tradition several inches too short for him. Harry and Ron sat awkwardly on the bed, and Harry watched as Ron began talking softly to him. He was impressed, Ron wasn't famous for his tact, but he seemed to be doing an unusually mature job of talking considerately and quietly to George. He told him about Ginny's news, and that he and Harry had finally passed their apparition tests. George took all this in mutely, but when Ron broached the subject of the planned party, Harry saw George shake his head. Ron paused, and George spoke for the first time,

"No," he whispered, "No, how can we celebrate when…" his voice cracked, but he continued more loudly, "When Fred's dead? How can you all have forgotten so quickly?"

"We haven't forgotten, don't be stupid" Ron shot back, his tact having deserted him it seemed to Harry at the crucial moment. "Don't be thick George. We all loved Fred, but we have to move forward. Don't you think Fred would have wanted that?

"Don't you dare talk to me about what Fred would have wanted"

"Why not? I never saw Fred act like you are now– hiding from the world, cracking up. He would have told you to sort yourself out." Ron stopped himself, his ears flushed as red as his hair. "Sorry. I know... I mean, I didn't mean…" George cut him off coldly,

"Just go away". Harry saw the look in Georges eye and didn't need telling twice, he grabbed Ron by the shoulder and steered him out of the room. As they closed the door behind them they could hear George crying, great heaving hysterical sobs, it seemed he had submitted to tears at last.

"Don't say a word, alright?" Said Ron rounding on Harry. Harry who hadn't been intending to glanced away and hastily started on the jobs Mrs. Weasley had set them.

An hour or so later Harry remembered that he hadn't seen a Hogwarts letter addressed to him. Worried that this might mean he and Hermione had not been allowed to re-enrol he ran downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Mrs Weasley trying to teach the girls how to make the perfect pastry for treacle tart. He allowed himself a smile at the look of disgust on Fleurs face "ze Eenglish zey cannot cook well" she was muttering to herself, and his stomach soared unaccountably when he realised that Ginny seemed to be the best at the task. He coughed and they all turned around to look at him, embarrassed he said,

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, was there any other post today? I mean any post for me, or for Hermione?"

"Whats that dear?" Mrs Weasley said distractedly, she had already turned back to her cooking. Hermione though covered her mouth and giggled,

"Oh Harry! Didn't I give it to you, I'm sorry; I picked it up with mine and then got distracted! Here, its exciting isn't it!" She said thrusting his letter towards him. He smiled; this must mean they had been accepted. He decided to take his letter outside, he didn't know why but he wanted to read his letter alone. When he reached the orchard he sat down under a large tree and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are delighted to hear of your wish to re-enrol with us. Enclosed is a list of books that you will require this year. You have also been selected to take on the role of Gryffindor Quidditch captain once again. We are also creating a new role this year of School Quidditch Captain, I hope that you will agree to fulfil it, this role has equal status to Head Girl and Head Boy and your primary responsibilities will include ensuring inter-house unity and co-operation through Quidditch. _

_I would like to take this opportunity to explain to you the format that this year will take. It is highly unusual for Hogwarts to accept more than one or two returning students who are 18, however due to the extenuating circumstances we will be catering for an unprecedented number of returnees. There will be 12 Students returning, five of whom are Gryffindors. As I'm sure you are aware there are not enough beds available in each of the houses, so it has been decided that all 12 students will live in the Room of requirement, which will be split to provide comfortable separate accommodation for boys and girls as well as study and common room areas. You will still be permitted to visit your old house and common room. As between you, you are taking the full range of subjects on offer to NEWT students you will be joining classes with this years seventh years. _

_I look forward to seeing you on September 1__st._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Prof. M. Mcgonagol._

_Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry lent back lazily on his arms and read the letter through twice slowly taking it all in. Hermione was right it was exciting, he would be returning to Hogwarts, and he needn't worry about being the oldest student there, if there were so many others going back. He was also reassured that the governors had seen sense and let Mcgonagol be Headmistress, although that acting bit was odd- surely there could be no doubt who it should be. Living in the room of requirement could prove interesting too, an image of a hidden corner and a whiff of flowers that may or may not have come from the Burrows garden made Harry smile contentedly.

He sat in the shade for some time contemplating Quidditch and the scope he had been given with this new role, it was nice to put his brain to use on something that was purely for fun and house pride, rather than life and death. Eventually though, his happy moments of relaxation came to an end, and he started to feel guilty. How could he be allowed to be this happy when so many people had died, when George was still plagued by indescribable grief? He cried out in frustration and kicked the ground with his feet, life wasn't fair, he wanted to move on and be happy, but he also wanted to rage and storm at the world for all that he had lost.

Irrationally the image of Dumbledore popped up into Harry's mind, his kindly face seemed to be watching Harry's childish tantrum and imploring him to think. "What?" said Harry loudly, then felt foolish, he was arguing with a dead mans image. He knew however why Dumbledore had come into his mind- Dumbledore had told him he was the Master of death, and Harry knew better than anyone else who was living what it was like to die. He drew some comfort from this; he knew that those that had been lost fighting for good were safe, happy and free from pain. With this thought cheering him he rallied himself and went back inside feeling a much greater sense of peace than before.

The party that evening went well, the Burrow was full of friends, glad to have a reason to celebrate and meet together. Harry drank and ate and chatted to people he hadn't seen under happy circumstances for a long time. He learned that Neville had been selected to be Head Boy and couldn't think of a better candidate; Luna was also now a prefect. Hagrid still seemed to fill up half of whichever room he was in, but he was in Good spirits, full of praise for the new prefects, Head Boy and Girl and Quidditch captain. Towards the end of the party there was a lull in conversation and Harry turned around, he saw George in the doorway looking pale and drawn, there was a collective intake of breath as everyone started to look slightly ashamed of their merriment, and then George said quietly,

"Don't stop on my account, I can only half 'ear u anyways"

There was a deathly silence and then someone snickered, slowly everyone realised that George was joking and smiling with relief Ron handed him a butterbeer and the party continued, if possible the mood became even more relaxed and celebratory than before. When in the early hours of the morning Harry fell into his bed he thought back to the events of an extraordinary day, so much had happened and yet he was again filled with renewed hope for the future.


	2. Preparations and Provisions

In the days and weeks that followed that momentous party at the Burrow, a new sense of normality seemed to settle over the wizarding world. Families slowly moved on from their grief and there was a feeling of renewal and new purpose in the air. Every day, or so it seemed to Harry, news came of positive changes and new opportunities, either in the shape of announcements from the Daily prophet or owls from Kingsley Shacklebolt: who was taking his new role exceptionably seriously and was keen to seek Harry's advice on several matters. Harrys' ill feeling towards the ministry of magic was slowly abating as he saw it change under Kingsleys' leadership. Harry approved wholeheartedly of the firm stance Kingsley was taking against Voldemorts supporters, anyone accused of benefitting from or propping up Voldemorts regime before he fell was being tried by the full Wizengamot. Harrys satisfaction was felt by many on the day the Daily Prophet had announced... 'Umbridge to serve 20 years, no parole'. Mr Weasley had recently returned to his post as head of the misuse of muggle artefacts office but Harry suspected that this was soon to change, he felt sure that with Kingsley in charge, Wizards as wise and powerful as Mr. Weasley would soon rise through the ranks in the ministry.

Through all this good news however, one thing was still niggling away at Harry, and he knew he needed to ask for advice from someone. It pained him to realise that despite all that had happened he still needed a parental figure, someone whose opinion would be based on life experience and not on impulse or recently acquired knowledge. This depressing thought upset him and in his frustration he took to wandering around the Burrow aimlessly much to the bewilderment of Ron and Hermoine.

"Harry?" started Hermoine on one such occasion as she stood on the landing watching him go up stairs for the fifth time in a hour.

"What?" He snapped, and then instantly regretted it, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't help him with this.

"For goodness sake Harry, what's wrong?" She snapped back, with a hint of concern.

"Nothing, don't worry" Harry responded more kindly, he didn't like the look of fear spread across her face, and he understood her concerns, life had been so dangerous for so long.

"I can't help it Harry, I thought things were improving, that you were feeling happier..."

"I am" he replied hurriedly, "It's nothing like what you're thinking" he saw her raise her eyebrows and rushed on "No, honestly it isn't, I need some advice- and before you say anything not from you, or Ron. From an adult, a parent like person..." He trailed off and looked at the floor embarrassed

iThis This was his greatest weakness; he knew it was, this dependence on others. He felt ashamed, here he was almost 18, heralded across the country as the saviour of the wizarding world and yet he couldn't solve his own problems without running to mummy and daddy, except, his face wet now, there was no one like that in his life, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, all gone. He felt Hermoines hands grab hold of him, and then he became enveloped in her embrace,

"Is that all Harry?" She said, "You idiot, can't you see, there are two people in this very house who count you as a son..."

With a jolt Harry realised that she was right, that through his grief he was ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and he suddenly felt guilty, he had never really given them quite the status of parent in his mind, despite all that they had done for him. He had preferred, in his immaturity, to gravitate towards cooler or more exiting wizards like Sirius, who had had a stronger link with his parents. However it was the Weasleys, he now realised, who had more or less adopted him from the age of eleven, cared for him in the holidays and were even now looking after him. He smiled and returned Hermoines embrace,

"Thanks, Hermoine, as usual you're right".

Just before they broke away from each other Harry heard a cough from behind him, he turned and saw a rather red-faced Ginny standing there.

"Don't mind me" She said, and stalked past them down the stairs.

"W..what? No..." Blustered Hermoine.

"Leave it..." Said Harry, smiling at the absurdity of Ginny being jealous of Hermoine and as he reflected, he couldn't help but have his spirits lifted, by the thought that Ginny might be a little upset at the idea of him with someone else.

It was somewhat bolstered then that Harry decended the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley, who was, as usual, fussing around the stove preparing the next meal for the family. For once there was nobody else there, the rest of the Weasley family were at work or occupying themselves elsewhere in the house and so gratefully Harry sat down and watched her for awhile. After several minutes she glanced around at him and said,

"Harry dear, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley... I"

"Molly, dear, call me Molly, after all we've been through, really... you are family after all." She said firmly.

"Oh, ok.. well.. Molly, can I ask you something?" Harry was hesitant now, he didn't want her to laugh at him or worse to disapprove.

"Of course, what is it?" She came and sat down next to him, sensing perhaps that he needed her full attention.

And so Harry told her his concerns for Teddy. He knew that the baby was currently being cared for by Andromeda Tonks and that he was safe, however he couldn't shake the feeling of parental responsibility. Lupin had named him Godfather after all. He was concerned that his desire to return to Hogwarts was indeed selfish and that he should stay and care for the child, become like a father to him in Lupins absence. Molly listened, for once, without interruption and when he had run out of steam she paused for a moment before replying,

"Harry, you are as usual abnormally selfless- no, don't interrupt- but please listen. For the moment Andromeda is more than capable- forgive me, I believe more capable than you- of caring for the child. However, I am sure, in the future, there will come a time when her age becomes more of a factor, and you and your youth will be of more benefit to the boy. For now, completing your education is essential, so that one day, when the time is right, you can take up your responsibilities towards the child. In the meantime, don't forget him, but don't dwell upon him either, he is in good hands".

Harry knew she was right and he thanked her for her kindness, he still didn't like it, this idea that he was still, despite everything, not ready to shoulder this adult responsibility. However, at the same time, the sense of relief was palpable; he had no genuine desire to master nappy changes and bottle feeding at the moment. Still, he resolved that Teddy would not be lonely, that he would not grow up as he had done, segregated from the wizarding world, feeling neglected and unloved. He wrote at once to Andromeda, offering his support and asking her if there was anything immediate he could be of assistance with, not trusting Pigwidgeon he asked Percy if he could borrow Hermes and sent the Owl at once.

***

The next few days past almost without incident and it was a relief to Harry that he could enjoy normal things such as Mrs. Weasleys home cooked food and walking across the fields to visit Luna and her father (Harry had quickly forgiven Xenophilius at Lunas request, it had seemed silly to continue to punish the man whose only crime was cowardice and love for his daughter). It was on the way back from one such visit that Hermoine, walking hand in hand with Ron said,

"Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but..." She rushed on "an owl arrived for you this morning, and we thought it was for me as it had 'whereabouts of muggles' written on the outside"

"AND?" Harry demanded, thinking at once that it was another request from a distraught muggle born wizard, there had been several appeals for help made to Harry since the war ended and he had forwarded them all to the ministry, too exhausted with battle to take them up.

"Calm down mate..." Ron admonished, "It's not her fault..."

"WHATS not her fault?"

"It was from Diddle, the wizard entrusted with your aunt and uncles care..." Hermoine continued hastily.

Harry demanded to know what it said and Hermoine quickly handed it over, with some trepidation Harry began to read,

_Dear Harry Potter _

_Sorry to trouble you, greatest of all good wizards, however I thought it my duty to report back to you on what I have done this last year, and the current situation with your muggle family. I confess that it has not always been the most pleasant time, the muggles have not enjoyed their captivity and it has been necessary at times to restrain your uncle by force. This has not been pleasurable to me and I have regretted it most terribly. However I thought it prudent to keep them safe, given the grave danger they were in outside of wizard protection. As the year has worn on the woman and the boy have become considerably more appreciative of our efforts._

_Recently I have returned the muggles to their original home (much damage, done presumably by vengeful death eaters has been repaired by myself with the help of the ministry), simple memory and confundus charms have ensured your Uncle could go back to work and your cousin back to school to complete his education._

_I considered it prudent to cast some protective enchantments around the family- not yet have all the death eaters been rounded up- your family are, after all wandless. However the enchantments will not work against you, and should you wish to bring friends with you, you will be able to cross the threshold quite unhurt._

_Forever in your service,_

_Dedalus Diddle._

Harry paused and sank down into the soft grass thinking. Ron and Hermoine watched him closely and sat down opposite him.

"It's good news mate," Ron said with a false brightness, "They're ok, weight of the mind for you I'm sure."

"I've barely spared them a thought" Said Harry, "I haven't considered whether they were safe or not, what does that make me?"

"It makes you human Harry" Said Hermoine urgently, "You've had plenty else on your mind".

"Yeh, and it's not like they ever cared about you mate" Chipped in Ron, "Look, just be grateful their ok, and forget about them".

Hermoine shushed him with a warning look and there was an uncomfortable silence. During which Harry considered his feelings for the Dursleys, they had shown him nothing but contempt throughout his childhood and yet they were his only living relatives. He didn't know why, but a part of them felt like he would like to see them again, there had been hints from Dudley on their last parting that some sort of reconciliation might be possible. He recalled with painful clarity the insight into his aunts childhood that Snape had given him in the pensive, and he found for the first time in his life that he could almost sympathise with her. Shaking off these thoughts and resolving to put it to the back of his mind to be dealt with later he got up abruptly and started to stride towards the Burrow, Ron and Hermoine quickly followed.

Nothing more was said about Harrys relatives for the rest of the holidays and with September drawing near, Hermoine, Ginny and Harry began to busy themselves with getting ready for their return to Hogwarts. At dinner one evening in late august, squashed around the small table in the Weasleys kitchen Harry glanced around at Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (Bill, Fleur and Percy had all by now returned to their respective homes) and it struck him that very soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have the house back to themselves, he wondered how much Mrs. Weasley would miss having the family so close. Still he thought, it can't be helped, he cleared his throat nervously,

"Well, Molly, I think it's best if Hermoine, Ginny and I go to Diagon Alley soon to get our school books, and, I think Ron and George should come with us. Get settled in..."

At these words several things happened at once, Mr. Weasley nodded approvingly, Mrs. Weasley looked extremely flustered, Ginny nearly choked on her soup and started protesting about not needing to be told what to do by Harry, and Ron looked sharply at Harry and tried to shush him. George stood up abruptly,

"Harry's right, it's been too long, we haven't stopped trading for this long ever before, we'll go out of business"

There was a sudden stillness in the air as everyone registered the use of the word 'we'.

"Yeh... We will, won't we George? We've got to get flogging stuff before all you half pints go back to school, don't want you spending your gold at Zonko's do we?" Rushed Ron.

"Half pints? Ron? It's going to take me years to teach you something approaching a half decent joke..." Groaned George, but he sat down with a faint smile on his face.

Before anyone else could speak Mr. Weasley said quietly,

"Well, that's settled then, you're all old enough to go without us chaperoning you, you can go in on Saturday and Molly and I can enjoy the peace and quiet. Boys you'd better get packing, and Ginny you can stop scowling or you can stay behind and we'll get your things by owl order."

"Humph" Said Ginny, but her displeasure at being ordered around soon evaporated as Hermione dragged her off to the living room to make plans for the upcoming shopping trip.


End file.
